


Assorted RVB Shorts

by Luckythirdshot



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirdshot/pseuds/Luckythirdshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted shorts RVB shorts that I wanted to leave as just short and sweet blurbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little space where I'll put short and sweet (and maybe not so sweet) stories. Requests are always open at luckythirdshot.tumblr.com!

     Carolina gazed at the stars contentedly, relaxed for the first time in a long time. The air was just warm enough to feel like home, as if she were ten again, watching meteor showers on the rooftop.

     The faint hum of generators permeated the space she was in, and she felt the metal against her back begin to warm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the perfection of the moment.

     She was as close to home as she could ever be, she decided. She wanted to stay on the roof forever, and she let herself indulge in the illogical. They had just won a war, and none of the Reds or Blues were particularly keen on anything besides relaxing. Sargent and Grey had disappeared together, supposedly looking into some sort of ridiculous super robot, and Simmons had dragged Grif away as well. The Blue team had been nowhere in sight, which was fine with Carolina.

     For now, she would enjoy her peace. The day would come when she craved more action and a good fight, but today, she would enjoy everything for what it was.


	2. Invisible Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif tends to get a bit sentimental at the end of the day.

     Grif propped the datapad up on his empty mug and lounged back in his chair. The wall opposite him glowed orange and yellow with the setting sun, the time right before darkness fell, and showered the sky with the unfamiliar stars of another system.

     The colors began deepening and mingling on the wall, and he glanced at the datapad again. Sunset was the time Grif dedicated to checking up on his sister, a time when nobody seemed to be around, and when the world broadcasted its intent of his actions.

     It was a time he could breath easier, let his shoulders drop for a while, and relax in earnest. When he knew that the little girl he had raised was alive in the crazy world, no matter the odds.

     Grif smiled and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. He missed her more than he missed anything in his life, and while that was always a little ache he carried around in his heart, he also had his hope for her. Besides, missing her proved that he still had something to fight for. A home of some sort to go back to one day.

     He remembered the day he left as vividly as possible. Their little rented apartment had been much more quiet than it had been in years, and Kaikana lay asleep on the couch as he poured himself another cup of coffee. She had changed over the years, and he saw it now as he watched her back rise and fall steadily and gently. Kai was much more quiet when she fell into his care, and it was hard on the both of them, being so young. When she slept, she was a tiny thing, smaller than usual, and as silent as death. For the first few months, her silence had terrified him. It made his mind wander to thoughts of what would happen if he lost her too.

     But as life continued, the good times let them relax, and the bad times taught them important lessons. Grif learned how to raise Kai on her own, to calm her and to sand the sharp edges of life down to help her. 

     He was proud of his little sister. The survivor, the life of the party, and the eternal flame that hadn’t gone out, even in the worst of winds and storms that had been thrown at them.

     He had taught her to wear bright colors that matched her personality, taught her to be proud of how loud her voice was, and had taught her that nobody had the right to hurt her.

     And there he stood, the day he left with a chasm in his heart, seeing her form take up all the space she deserved as she slept, and he was proud. Maybe he was being ripped from her to fight a war he had no interest in, but he could have a little hope, thinking that his sister had a chance in the world. 

     Even though the whole day had been just for the two of them, that moment always stood out in his mind. More than the tears that neither sibling could stop, or more than the time afterwards that he felt like parts of himself had been torn away from him. 

     After all, she was what he was fighting for. He wanted everything in the world for his baby sister, and he would walk through hell barefoot as many times as he needed to in order to secure her future.

     Grif smiled a soft smile. It could have been worse; he could have been stuck with people that weren’t like a second family.

     When he went home, he vowed, he’d introduce the crew to Kai. Under careful supervision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am extremely sorry for the long break. A combination of school and working on an ongoing project have rendered me mostly inactive. I'm going to have some time soon, and am definitely going to work on putting out stories regularly!  
> Secondly, I am participating in the upcoming RVB Angst War, starting July 6! The end of my Summer term is on July the 8th, so I may be a little late for a while, but I'm absolutely participating. I'm taking prompts on Luckythirdshot.tumblr.com .   
> Thanks a ton for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. No way in Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freelancer Shenanigans! South bets York that he can't convince Niner to let him fly her Pelican.

      Four Seven Niner was not impressed by puppy-dog eyes, especially when a grown-ass man thought that they would get him his way. 

      “No way in  _ hell _ ,” She said, her glare impressive. She was surprised that he wasn’t scurrying away already. “By the way, that might work on Carolina, but you’re not my ‘secret lover’.” York’s expression snapped up, exasperated. 

      “Come on. One little ride. I swear I won’t crash!”

      “You’re damned right, you won’t crash, because you’re not going to even get NEAR my baby.”

      York pulled out his signature pout. “But I’m good at flying!”

      “Like you’re good at lockpicking? I seem to remember that I had to pull you out of space for one of those glorious successes,” Niner said with a smirk. Shortly afterwards, she heard Carolina’s laugh ring out from across the hall. 

      “You’d let Carolina fly your ship,” he said.

      “If any of you damn Freelancers fly like you fought, we’d all die. I like my life and I love my ship, so bugger off.” Niner leaned against her newly cleaned Pelican, tracing her finger over one of the stripes. She worked hard, so she deserved a perfect pelican. 

      North walked by and ruffled York’s hair. “Give it up, York. You knew that she wouldn’t say yes. That’s why we didn’t even start a betting pool.”

      York let out an indignant sound. “But I put money into that betting pool! South-” Then his eyes flew wide, and he stomped off, eyes set on another mission.

      Niner shook her head, a smile accidentally slipping through her stern expression. Regardless of what it seemed, she loved Freelancer shenanigans. 

      They made her feel at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for a while, and that's saddening. College has been a huge shift in my life, and I'm still trying to make sure I'm not falling behind in my studies. Even though I should be doing homework right now. (Oops.)   
> As always, I hope you enjoy! I always have a lot of fun writing Niner <3  
> I hope to be able to write a lot more, and to be able to post! Thanks for reading!


End file.
